Boulevard of broken dreams
by Kotay3
Summary: Sara’s thoughts of Gil and Nick’s relationship.


**Title: **Boulevard of broken dreams

**Rating:** FRT-13

**Paring:** Gil/Nick

**Archive: **Yes, plz ask on beforehand though.

**Warnings :**Mentions of slash_, if it's not yar piece of cake then don't read. Flamers will be read and laughed at. _Also some minor spoilers to Grave danger and 2.03

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wouldn't mind laying my hands on Nickdrools Just hoping that Santa gives him to me next year ()

**Summary: **Sara's thoughts of Gil and Nick's relationship.

The hardest thing hadn't been seeing the signs, at least not when they were laid out bare in font of her. No, it was the thought of the two of them, together. She knew that she would probably had seen it sooner if she hadn't been so caught up in her own little dream world, hoping for the one thing which would now never come true.

God, how the hell could she have missed it so completely? She who always hung on every word falling from his lips, secretly treasuring his every word. Still, somehow she'd somewhat missed to put the small clues together to get the whole picture. Follow the evidence, yeah right… and yet she prided herself with being a CSI..

Wiping of the embarrassing tears from her cheeks, only to be replaced with new ones, she unsuccessfully fought to get her emotions under the stern control which once used to be her famous trademark. Well, that was before this incident had occurred.

Gil and Nick, no one on the nightshift had seen that one coming, maybe except from Catherine, but everyone had been so positively supportive. How come she was the only one who saw how wrong it was?

Nick, the charming ladies man in a serious relationship with Gil Grissom, a man who where not only his supervisor also 15 years older than him. Come on, Grissom, the man who only had eyes for his precious bugs, so intelligent yet so clueless about something's at the same time. The man who didn't know anything whatsoever about human emotions outside the theory and not to talk about his huge lack of social skills which Catherine always use to complain about.

The one man who she also had secretly been in love with since she went to his seminar all those years ago.

She had danced in happiness when he had called her offering her a job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab five years ago. She came to work in LV to have a chance with him. Now she knew that she never stood a chance, it was all for nothing.

Well, at least she had congratulated them, though no one seemed to have noticed the tight smile plastered on her lips or heard the crack of her bleeding heart. Although she was calm on the outside she was screaming in agony on the inside as emotions of rage, sorrow and pain rushed through her veins.

She had briefly considered changing to dayshift or moving back to San Francisco, but she dismissed the thought as fast as it had appeared. She really didn't want to work under Ecklie and there was no way she would leave the only workplace where she had felt safe and had friends who actually cared for her. "Friends who hardly knew who really was" She thought darkly. She had always been so caught up in her work, keeping every one on an arms length, afraid to let anyone near her. Partly afraid that they would leave her if they saw her soft and vulnerable side hidden away behind the tough façade.

She tiredly ran a hand down her face, feeling the wetness of the tears which slowly continued to run down her cheeks in small constant tracks. This was for sure not the happy ending she had always dreamed of but never really dared to hope for.

She remembered when they had found and rescued Nick after he had been buried alive, Gil keeping him calm as they got him out of the coffin, his voice soft and comforting, reassuring that everything would be allright.

The two of them got so much closer to each other after that ordeal. They became close friends. Gil managed to reach Nick and help him heal when no one else had been able to.

Looking back, she knew that there had been smiles, those little smiles they gave each other when they thought that no one was looking. Small and Quick, but so full of affection and so easy to miss if you didn't know what to look for. She could still see the happy smile Nick wore and the love that shone from Gil's eyes when they announced their relationship to the rest of the team.

It had taken her entire strength to fight back the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes.

In her heart she was truly happy for them, honestly she really was. Grissom deserved someone with a big heart and as gentle, loving, compassionate and accepting as Nick obviously was. He needed someone to show him that it existed a world outside the line of work and science. Nick needed to feel secure, loved and cared for, someone to reassure him that he indeed was worth to love and was capable to handle his insecurities which Gil was only happy to provide. The two of them completed each other perfectly, a perfect match.

She had been surprised of how easy the others took the news. Warrick and Greg didn't seem surprised at all and they were the first to slap them on the back, congratulating them cheerfully.

Catherine was more than happy for them though she threatened Grissom with bodily harm if he ever hurt her baby. (She had taken Nick under her wing after she'd found out about the babysitter incident) Brass had looked a bit perplexed at first but than he gave them his blessing, glad that his best friend finally was happy.

Sara got up from her position on the bathroom floor splashed some cold water in her face. It was time for her to go back to the party in the break room before someone came looking for her.

No one knew if this relationship would last for ever, she would just have to wait and see. If it failed to last she would make sure to be there to pick up the pieces of Grissom's heart. She opened the door and stepped out in the hallway, the sounds from the party were clearly heard from the bathrooms. Well, after all hope was always the last thing that left the human heart…


End file.
